Kouji Segawa
|type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider J |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 7 (movies) 1 (Specials) |casts = Yūta Mochizuki Kouta Nemoto (All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade: Final Chapter) Tetsu Inada (Kamen Rider Taisen) |label = Kamen Rider J |label2 = Kamen Rider J |image2 = }} is , the main protagonist in the Japanese tokusatsu movie Kamen Rider J. History Kamen Rider J Kouji is an environmentalist reporter who was investigating the pollution of mountain lakes and forests in Japan. He was killed while attempting to protect his young friend, Kana and was thrown over the cliff by the Fog Mother's child Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji was resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Hurrying to Kana, Kouji enters their domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. Facing her, J manages to mortally wound Zu as she grabs him, taking to before they crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After she dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of feeding humanity to Fog Mother's brood as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai as Kana is sent down to her death while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. Assuming his Rider form, J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is being digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, absorbing the life energy around him, J kills off Fog's newly born spawn as he escapes the bowels of Fog Mother and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster before killing her as she attempted to take him down with her. Escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment with Berry watching from a distance. Later Appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider World Later, J teamed up with Kamen Rider ZO. The two riders fought a gang of five revived monsters led by Shadow Moon: Sai Mutant, Cyborg Soldier Lv. 2, Agito, Garai, and Zu. Berry witnessed Shadow Moon's plot and is attacked by the mutants. Masato and his sister Ayumi stumble onto an injured Berry by chance and are chased by the revived mutant army as a result. However, they are saved by the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider ZO on his ZO Bringer motorcycle, who thwarts off the monsters into a nearby abandoned warehouse. ZO is suddenly assisted by Kamen Rider J, who arrives into the warehouse on his J Crosser bike. The five mutants are defeated by the combined forces of the new Double Riders. The two are then challenged by Shadow Moon, who enlarges himself into giant proportions. J grows into giant size as well and fights off Shadow Moon by himself. Shadow Moon is defeated and peace returns to the day. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Using his Kamen Ride Card, J was summoned by DiEnd in Jumbo Formation at the end of the battle between the Kamen Riders and Dai-Shocker to fight King Dark. J was referred to DiEnd as "a treasure he'd been saving". Quickly knocked back, Diend used the Final FormRide: Decade card to turn Decade into a giant Decadriver that attached onto J, turning him into a giant Decade Complete Form. The battle ended using the Final KamenAttackFormRide card, kicking through giant cards of all the primary Riders and performing the Final Dimension Kick, defeating King Dark. Decade: Final Chapter He fought Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion) in Jumbo form, but was defeated when Decade used The Side Basshar & G4's Gigant Kamen Ride Cards bombarding him with a barrage of missiles and sealed him in a Kamen Ride Card. J was depicted as slow moving in Jumbo Formation and unable to land a hit against the card-wielding Kamen Rider. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including J, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, J and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen J was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, J and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. J then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Kamen Rider Taisen J, in Jumbo Formation was seen fighting Fourze in Rocket States after he defeated Skyrider, and defeats the space Rider with a Jumbo Rider Punch when the latter tried to hit him with a Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick. After Fourze is defeated, he would later engage Gaim in Orange Arms, who then assumed Suika Arms Gyro Mode as he jumped off his shoulder after running up the enlarged Rider to properly fight J, with the smaller Rider proved to be more than a perfect counter to J. J was then defeated by Yoroi Mode skewering his Suika Sojinto hard into his chest, turning him into a Lockseed. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, J became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider J. In Jumbo Formation, J menaced the rebel Kamen Riders, Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Kyoichiro Kuroi as they made camp overnight. As Shinnosuke made his stand, J faced down the Tridoron Type Wild only to lose his prey as Yuto Sakurai's ZeroLiner intercepted and spirited Tridoron away. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. J appears in Jumbo Formation to fight the Rider Robo, but is erased from history by the Robo's in-built History Modifying Machine. He is restored along with all the other Riders when the Rider Robo is destroyed by Tridoron. Other Appearances Although Yūta Mochizuki has never returned to portray the character Kouji Segawa, the "Kamen Rider J" character has appeared in later Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions. Kakuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, The , the , and Fog show up and they end up defeating them. Kamen Rider J, , , & then arrive to assist the Kakurangers. Video Game appearances *Kamen Rider J is a playable character in the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 for the Nintendo DS and Sony PSP. All Kamen Rider Revolution ]] He is also playable in All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution, as is his Jumbo Formation mode, which make this the first console game to have Jumbo Formation be playable. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider J is a playable character in ''Ganbaride with other Riders. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing J is among the vast majority of Kamen Riders that are available in this arcade game. Kamen Rider SD Although J didn't show up in any Kamen Rider SD media such as manga, OVA or video games, his SD counterpart was released as a soft vinyl figure toy in one of the SD toylines along with and . Forms . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 214-215. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 73. ISBN 978-4894253896. *'Rider Height': 194 cm *'Rider Weight': 84 kg Rider Senses: *'Enemy Sensing': 5 km Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 150 m . (2015). Kamen Rider: Showa's Strongest Legend. p. 166. ISBN 978-4575308402.}} Kouji changes into a green hero form themed on a grasshopper known as Kamen Rider J by focusing his J Power through using the J Sign (Jサイン J Sain) hand movement. This hand gesture also allows him to draw J Power for finishers and in certain cases make his fingers and thumbs glow with red energy in the shape of a J. J also possesses some kind of a healing factor, as during the film he took heavy damage while fighting the Fog such as being skewered in the arm and severe bite marks on the chest from Agito. Yet, later after he transforms again, he is perfectly able to fight with no visible signs of damage. The only weakness J seems to have is that he tires out after long battles. In this form, Kamen Rider J has the ability to execute a variety of attacks to defeat his opponents: * - J's standard Rider Kick. J quickly makes the J Sign, touches the ground and then leaps into the air. J then tucks his right leg upward and then quickly moves it to lock his left leg in a straight position as he propels forward at incredible speed to hit the target. The impact of the kick then sends the enemy target flying backwards and they either explode or die from their injuries. * - J's Rider Punch. It is shown to be powerful enough to hurl enemies several feet back after being hit by it or in the case of the monster Agito in the movie, capable of crushing a monster's skull and causing severe brain injury on impact. * J's Rider Chop * A karate elbow strike attack. By raising his arm and hand and making the J Sign, J can focus his strength into a powerful crushing elbow attack to break objects or to stun his opponents. Appearances: Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider World, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Taisen - Jumbo Formation= |-| 2= Decadriver.]] Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 40 mKamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing card: BM2-055. *'Rider Weight': 836 t is an alternate mode that Kamen Rider J can assume when the Earth is in grave peril. By harnessing the lifeforce energy from the surrounding life forms and spirits, Kamen Rider J can grow into a giant size at 40 meters tall (the largest size he has used) to fight against larger opponents. This form`s power is presumably comparable with even Ultraman as he knocked a creature as heavy as Mother Fog away and withstood a beam that was hinted to have made the dinosaurs extinct without being too seriously injured. In this form, Kamen Rider J has the ability to execute the , a flying Rider Kick with immense destructive force where J channels his J Power after leaping high into the air and briefly flashes in a red aura. J then descends back down rapidly with his giant foot blazing with burning hot energy to squash or ram the target with the force of a meteor strike. J is also capable of doing a , as showcased in both the movie and in Kamen Rider World. (Though it is simply referred to as just a Rider Punch in that film) The Jumbo Rider Punch is where J throws a punch and as the fist moves toward the opponent, it is enveloped in a blazing red fire-like energy as it makes impact. Appearances: Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider World, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade: The Last Story, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - Decade Complete= Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 41 m . (2010). Masked Rider Decade: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 50. ISBN 978-4091051301. *'Rider Weight': 894 t When Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the , the larger version of the Decadriver is used by Kamen Rider J to transform into a fusion form called . This Complete Form is identical in appearance to the regular version, except he is J's Jumbo size and he wears the Decadriver instead of the K-Touch on his belt buckle. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker }} }} Equipment Device *J-Spirit: Transformation belt Vehicle *J-Crosser: J's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider J. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider J in Jumbo Formation. Used in the World of Decade to fight King Dark. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including J, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including J, Skyrider, and Super-1. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider J, created when J was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts J's waist while the lid backside image depicts Berry. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: J Arms: Shingeki Jumbo Formation! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-J Lockseed.png|J Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-J Lockseed opened.png|J Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider J, this Ridewatch would provide access to the JArmor. It is dated 1994. The ability provided by this Ridewatch is to grow into gigantified size. KRZiO-J Ridewatch.png|J Ridewatch KRZiO-J Ridewatch (Inactive).png|J Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kouji Segawa was portrayed by , who previously played in the Super Sentai series, . As Kamen Rider J, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . *In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, he was voiced again by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Kamen Rider J is voiced by Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider J, Kouji Segawa (Kamen Rider J) is labeled and . Notes *Yuta Mochizuki, who played Kouji Segawa, also played , one of the protagonists from . *Interestingly, Kamen Rider J closely resembles Kamen Rider ZO. **This is because the producer of the two films wanted the two to be the new Double Riders. ***This was mentioned by Kamen Rider ZO himself in the 4th episode of the Lets Go Kamen Rider Net Movies, where he complained that everyone mistakes him for J when they are in a scene together. *Kouji is alternatively referred by the Earth Spirits and Berry in the film as the''' J Power Warrior.' *In the film, Kouji had a habitual quirk of quickly doing a hand motion that makes the shape of a "J" with his fingers and thumb before executing a Rider Punch or Rider Kick finisher. *Kamen Rider J's ability, Jumbo Formation closely resembles Ultraman, the difference is when Ultraman changes he automatically transforms into a giant. Another difference is Ultraman is powered by intense light and can only fight for a short period of time on Earth, while J is powered by the life energy of the Earth and can fight for as long as he wants in Jumbo Formation. *Shotaro Ishinomori, despite creating J, initially opposed the idea of J's superpower to grow to giant size, thus it did not make it to the final draft of the movie's script. The idea was pushed by Toei executives after the success of the where Kamen Rider 1 grew to Ultraman's size to help him, which proved to be a popular highlight of the special by fans. It wasn't until Ishinomori realized the film needed an exciting climax did he finally agree to put it back into the script under the condition that the ability had limited use and was "a miracle given to J by the power of the Earth".Kamen Rider Hyper Encyclopedia ISBN: 978-4575303339 Page 200 *Despite being a powerful Rider in his own right, J is frequently defeated in crossover films. There is no explanation at this time as to why writers have this attitude towards the character (Although it may simply be due to avoiding the difficulties of including a giant character in a movie where the rest of the characters are human size). *Kamen Rider J is considered by fans to be the last of the Showa Era Riders due to Shotaro Ishinomori's death in 1998, despite the official Showa Era ending in 1989 with the death of Emperor Hirohito. Toei eventually adopted this same classification in the 2014 film ''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai in respect to the creator of the franchise as well as the fans. All future Riders would be classified as Heisei Riders due to them being created without Ishinomori's involvement. *In the Net movie Listen Quietly! The Tragedy of the 20th Anniversary Rider!, ZO complained that when he and J shoot a scene together, nobody can tell them apart. In reality, the best indicators for which is which is that J has stripes in various shades of green and a seashell-like gem on his waist while ZO has a round gem with gold vein-like patterns on his body. *In the early promo shown during the Winter 1995 (January) Fox Kids affiliate meeting, J appeared in the title card instead of Kamen Rider Black RX in the airing. Appearances * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider World * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shockerhttp://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider J as Kouji Segawa **Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Footnotes See also Category:J Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders